


Galora Week 2019

by Delicate_Doll



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Galora Week 2019, M/M, One Shot Collection, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicate_Doll/pseuds/Delicate_Doll
Summary: A year already hm? Alright then. Come one, come all to the show! You all know the prompts and I'll do my best to weave a story out of the mix for each one, so sit back and enjoy!
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek & Tyzias Entykk, Tagora Gorjek/Galekh Xigisi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Outfit Swap

"Of all the stupid, dimwitted, idiotic, gormless, moronic, dense--"

"You're going to run out of synonyms before you manage to insult me Gor-Gor cut to the chase won't you?" 

"Interrupt me again and face your bill Xigisi; where was I? Oh. _Brainless_ \--"

Your name is Galekh Xigisi, and despite your spade still spitting venom your way-- you're quite pleased with the current situation. 

Tagora Gorjek stands before you, arms crossed tight over his chest and foot tapping a mile a minute on the hardwood of your entranceway. It's a familiar look for him, and one you're finding yourself growing fond of. Now, for the record, this situation was in no shape way in form was orchestrated by you.

"-- Thick, dolting,--" he winces slightly as a rouge sunbeam filters through the door, light hitting his face. You know he's fine, through the thick stained glass most light is harmless, but you scoot him further away from the door anyhow. He allows the movement, and once settled in his new spot goes right back to insulting you. 

He's staying the day today. It wasn't his intention, or yours (you swear), but there's no way he can make it home with the sun as high as it is, and you won't let him try for dignity's sake. 

You've soothed down every nerve that's cropped up thus far, but you still can't get him back to your respite block on account of one minuscule little hangup.

"-- Simple, fatuous, thick-skulled soft-headed--"

He flushed deeper than you've ever seen and started ribbing you the moment you suggested that he'd be allowed to sleep in a spare shirt of yours. Innocent, off-hand, and decidedly has _not_ been on your mind for perigees now. 

"Dim, dopey, witless--" you can't take much more of this, and Tagora actually does have more synonyms packed into him than you expected. You clear your throat, slowing him exactly...none. You don't slow him at all. You do it again, louder, and his lip curls up over his gums in a quick snarl but doesn't stop him either. 

"Tagora. Gor-gor. _Tagora_ \--"

"Would you _stop_ it, I'm trying to--"

You're quick to cut him off, all too familiar with what exactly he's doing. Not today! "Gor-gor it's exceptionally late and you're stuck in my hive by your own hand." He opens his mouth to protest, and you raise a hand to stop him. You weren't finished. _"I_ didn't initiate the debate on rainbowdrinkers that lasted-- how long? Your input goes here darling."

"...Two hours."

" _Two hours_ , that's it, thank you. You've shot down each of my other alternatives--"

"You only offered _one_ alternative and it was genuinely awful; don't pat yourself on the back too hard." You can see his claws dig into his arm, and you think you're going about this wrong. It's been a long day for both of you and this is an understandably stressful happening for him-- something softer is in order. 

"...There aren't that many Gor-gor."

"... I know."

You offer out a hand, and he doesn't take it, tilting his head a little higher up. Alright. You step closer and use the hand to pet his cheek, which makes him sigh slightly. 

"It's late..." you say, keeping your voice light and thumb petting over one ear. 

"I know that too," he says "And you can't just settle me and it all be better. This is... weird."

"It doesn't have to be Gor-gor." 

" _I know_ "

"I know you know, but once again. Not a lot of options. You're not sleeping in your clothes and getting them soaked, I won't have you sleep dry in my home; even if you did you'd be thoroughly rumpled for work tomorrow and that's to be avoided too so--"

"I know I know _I know_ , just--" his arms wrap around your neck, and even with you bent down for him you can feel him rise to the balls of his feet to manage. "Could you stop being so reasonable for once in your life? Hm? For me?" he asks. 

You gently nuzzle your noses together and he nips at you without aim. Winding down now. 

No more words are passed for a few minutes, and you take advantage of the domesticity to herd him back to your respiteblock. He settles idly in the chaise lounge while you rummage through your chest of drawers, trying to find something a tad smaller than your usual at least. It's fruitless, but you'll put in the effort anyway. 

Tagora Gorjek shys away from you in public. You've been assured it's nothing close to your fault, but something still twinges in your chest when he does. It's no secret that you two are dating, have _been_ dating for a while now, he's just not ready to show it yet. That's perfectly fine! You understand his anxiety best you can, and in private he's far from shy with his touch it's just... you'd really like him in your color. You think about it a lot actually. A hairclip, a tie, cufflinks, something small enough you can rationalize purchasing it but still too much to actually give to him, for perigees now you've been driving yourself crazy with the idea of him in your regal blue. 

And now. Right. And now.

He slides up to you after a few minutes (a few minutes too long apparently) and selects a shirt for himself. It's one of your favorites and maybe a little too big on you even, but you can't manage to find your words before he shoos you out of the room. 

"Overgrown wiggler..." he mutters as he shuts the door to change and if that doesn't describe how you feel nothing will. 

A good 70 to 80% of all the blood in your body has to be located in your cheeks right now, get it together Xigisi! This is a fortuitous (and completely unplanned) event that has lead to something you've been fixated on -- no that sounds creepy-- that you've... put a lot of thought into-- not much better but it will do-- and now _you're_ the one in need of soothing. You pet the length of your tie several times only to find that has never made anyone less anxious, ever. Shit. 

The door swings open and you honest to god yelp. You turn around and-- oh fucking christ you want to murmur tender things into the crook of his neck under the flushed moon he's _darling._

Tagora Gorjek stands in your doorway, in your shirt ( _in your color_ ), trying in vain to roll up the sleeves of his selected sleepwear. They inevitably fall, the over-soft fabric not taking well to cuffs, and he looks at you with an annoyed sort of... it's a pout. It's just a pout and you feel like a love-struck idiot. 

"You look like a love-struck idiot Galekh, stop staring it's--"

You kiss him like the love-struck idiot you are, and he growls into it before wrapping his arms around you like the petty little thing _he_ is. 

"You look cute..." You say softly as you pull away, and he gives you his patented you're-stupid-and-I-love-you smiles. 

"Get undressed idiot, I'm cute and _tired,_ " he says, pulling away from you to walk over to the recoopracoon. "Chop chop."

"It's past five Gor-gor don't use the bossy voice with me." You snip back, though don't waste a second before doing what he says, stripping down to your boxers. Tagora whistles playfully at you, and you push him into the slime. 

You're in behind him a few seconds later, laughing as he hisses and squirms when you scoop him into your arms. It's not an honest effort to get away, and within five seconds of holding him, he stops, twisting around to hold you too. 

Your shirt feels weird in the slime, silky and warmer than normal thanks to his body temperature, but you like it. You like this. His hands tangle in your hair and you just feel... _good._

Sometime later, when you're mostly asleep and content, you hear him speak up. 

"Galekh?"

"Mmh?"

"Remind me to adjust my monthly itinerary tomorrow, need to wedge a shopping trip in." You nuzzle into his neck, and he nips at one of your horns good-naturedly. "I think I want something in your color."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Is this technically an outfit swap? No, not really. But it was super fun anyway. God these two are nice.


	2. Choice AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginary boyfriend time. 
> 
> Please note, Galekh Xigisi is in fact a very real troll and has been very thoroughly dating our dear Gorjek for quite some time. Some people just haven't been explicitly clued into those facts.

"Okay, so Tegiri covered torts, last week was civil proceedings at my place, Tagora--" Tyzias, sprawled out on the decrepit breakroom couch and nibbling cheese puffs, flicked one of the snacks at the young man in question "That means you're up for this weeks study night."

Tagora, not fond of cheese powder in his hair, growled out something that resembled the word "Dates." Hunched over of the circular tables, pen scratching rapidly in a circulation of three notebooks, he was less than involved with the conversation. 

"I dunno, Stels and I are doing something Monday and Tirona has her thing on Wednesdays, what's your schedule?" 

"Full."

"Bullshit." Another cheese puff bonked harmlessly off Tagora's head.

" _Not_ bullshit, three of my weekdays are academic extracurriculars even, you're not allowed to argue those." UIL was his ace in the hole, and he was quite fond of using it. 

"The others?"

"My weekends are spent in court, you know--"

"Save the condescension shit for the empress Gor-gor, you know I meant the other two weekdays, c'mon."

"Thursday and Friday."

Tyzias winced slightly. Tegiris anime club met up on Thursday, and everyone in the pack now knew better than to ask him to cancel. He would, without complaint or gripe, but he just looked so, so very _sad_ the day of. Friday though-- "Okay so Saturday through Thursday is a no go, that leaves us exactly one day."

Tagora flipped a page, starting to scribe in his tiny print on the other side. "I'm busy Friday."

Tyzias sat up, ready to haggle. Tagora was good, great even, but she's been _dealing_ with Tagora since they were little; she was _better_. 

"You didn't mention it with your standard academic extracurriculars."

"No, I didn't, did I?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing of your concern Tizzy," Tagora said, pen going still. Her focus was felt heavy on the back of his neck-- the conversation now required a little more tact. He wasn't giving Friday up. 

"No matter what it is you're going to say it's of high importance, bullshit riddled as that is, but you know what I can guarantee is more important?" Tyzias stood to get next to him, better when she had eye contact. "You guessed it, study group. You know for a fact Tirona is getting frazzled, she could really use this."

"You're playing dirty Tyzias, I don't appreciate it." His arms crossed delicately over his chest and his chin took a sharp upturn. They were playing a familiar game, and he had no intention of losing this round. He was _not_ giving Friday up. 

"Reschedule it."

"No."

"Do it."

"I said no."

"Then tell me what it is so _I_ can reschedule it _for_ you."

"Absolutely not!"

Back and forth, back and forth. Some minutes later Tegiri wandered in and settled down with his bickering companions, sliding one of Tagoras three notebooks away from him and picking up the slack. 

"You just don't want to host again, fucking rat-faced prick!"

" _Wow_ , I wonder where that assumption came in! You wouldn't have to accuse such things if you knew how to use a fucking coaster!"

"My shit stays lukewarm all the time I don't _need_ one it doesn't sweat--"

"When I _ask_ you to--"

"Prissy _bitch_!"

"Hard-headed slob! Your girlfriend can think it's charming or sad or whatever all she wants but when at _my_ hive--"

"Why would you bring Stelsa into this?! That's low for you Sore-gor--"

"That was never clever I wish you'd stop calling me that--"

"I wish you'd get over yourself for five minutes--"

Tagora finally snapped, hissing and shoving away from the table. "I have a date!" 

Tegiri stopped writing, glancing between the other two teals. 

"...You have a date."

" _Yes_ Tizzy, that's what happens when you're _dating_ someone. It's been on my schedule for two weeks and I will _not_ be canceling to have even _more_ time around you idiots! For a recluse getting Galekh set on a date is--"

"Galekh?"

Tagora made a face at her, annoyed and growing exasperated. He didn't notice her eye start to twitch ever so slightly under her thick prescription. "We've been together wipes now Zizi don't be dense."

"Tomodachi-- we've talked about this don't--" Tegiri said, reaching out a soothing hand to the girl. Tyzias Entykk is not, and probably will never be a brawler, but there's only so much a troll can take. 

" _Don't_ Tegs! Don't! I can't take this anymore, Tagora I'm _so_ close you don't even-- I can't believe you, can't believe this-- why the fuck am I friends with you, you, you--" She let out a yell, face going into her hands. Tagora had the decency at least to look startled by the outburst. 

"Tagora, um. I think I speak for Tyzias when I say-- er, maybe the whole group actually," Tegiri started, clearly uncomfortable with all the tension in the room. "This maybe needs to stop."

"What? What needs to stop, exactly? If you're talking about my relationship that's--" Quite possibly the first hurtful thing Tegiri has ever said to him. Um. The conversation had taken a sharp and weird turn, and he wasn't fond of it. "... What needs to stop?" 

Tyzias ripped her face up from her hands, annoyance not having cooled in the slightest. "You need to stop canceling shit because of your fake fucking boyfriend!"

"My _what_?!"

"You fucking heard me! Your fake fucking boyfriend!" It was Tagoras' turn to hide in his hands, though it didn't do him much good. He was dusted teal to the tips of his ears, no doubt. "Tegiri help me out here, don't you find it odd that someone has been dating our _dear_ companion here for wipes supposedly, going the whole nine yards, lunch dates at the courthouse, coffee for long days and dropping him off for work three days a week-- and we haven't seen him _once?_ "

"Please don't involve me further."

Tagora had quite a few things to consider. One, he'd been very, _very_ mistaken when he told Galekh he was better kept out of sight. Teals talk, and he'd rather not have anyone picking apart his love life. Somehow he'd landed himself in a much, _much_ worse situation though. 

"Doesn't it seem odd that every piece of information we've gotten out of him about 'Galekh' has been bare minimum?"

"Tyzias--"

"Not finished!" The three of them had entered a rather odd trial of sorts, Tyzias as the brutal prosecution, Tegiri as the rather inexperienced defense, and Tagora as the growing mortified defendant. "Let's review. Galekh is 7 to 8 sweeps old. He's 'blue'--left unspecified-- and 6'7". That's it! That's all we have to review! God dammit Tagora you're getting shabby, not a sign, quadrant, or even a last name. Tsk tsk."

"Don't tsk tsk me Tyzias, I won't tell you things because-- I-- It's none of your business!"

"A photo would prove me wrong and I'd drop it. I'd apologize even"

Somehow, Tagora managed to flush even deeper. Galekh Xigisi was in fact in several photos on his palmhusk, the problem could be put to rest quite easily. A new one would immediately crop up, however, as the photos were... ahem. Well he didn't really feel like sharing them with his coworkers.

"He doesn't photograph well..."

"Mhm. Thought so. "

"Get away from me! I don't need to take this-- I'm busy all week and nothing is changing!"

"Brat."

"Bully!"

"Bitch."

"You two, please." 

Tagora, finally having had enough of the whole breakroom, stood up in a huff. "Have fun being completely moronic you two! I've hit my fill for the day. " His notebooks were snatched off the table, and once they were safely crammed into his messenger he was off. 

Great. Great, he was screwed. If those two thought he'd been lying for perigees on end now, so did everyone else. He could prove them wrong and look like an idiot for being so dodgy-- or could let them go on their merry, stupid way and be known as an asshole. _Great_.

Once safe in his office Tagora slammed his head on the desk, groaning. Neither seemed like an option he wanted, and the first came with the additional charge of being plain _embarrassing_. Not that there was anything that could ever be more embarrassing than this.

His palmhusk pinged, and the soft piano notes made his stomach twist slightly. Only one idiot on his phone had a special tone.

**Galekh: You left your jacket in my study and I don't appreciate it. I walk in with a purpose or idea, pass the chaise lounge where it is, and by the time I've taken the 10 extra steps to my desk have forgotten the idea completely due to thinking about you. It's extremely rude. Please come pick it up immediately so I can get some work done Gor-gor.**

**Tagora: Won't my presence there be _more_ distracting than just my jacket? You're being exceptionally dense Xigisi.**

...

It's not like he wanted to be at work right now anyway. 

**Tagora: I'll be there in 20, you know how I like my drink.**

Before slipping out the window, a careful maneuver he'd made Galekh do many times, he went into his contact information with a small smile. 

**Dream boy: I can't wait Gor-gor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. If you liked reading it, nice! I liked writing it, we're vibing. Also for those concerned Tyzias and Tagora are fine, she buys him something from the vending machine and they're made up.


End file.
